Harry Potter and the Fantasy Adventure Team
by God of the Challenge
Summary: An abused Harry tries to end his life, but, before the deed can take place, a magical portal sends him to the front lawn of LKHFF, where they take him in, and adopt him as their own. When Harry receives his letter, he fights against Dumbledore's manipulations.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present, the story I put the most planning into yet. I talked to some guys on deviantart, (yes, I have a deviantart account, but it's not much. Seriously, it's just a picture of my cat.)And they let me use their OC's. The links are on my page. I also asked Wanda Ginny Leaf if I could use her one-shot 'Already gone'. So here it is, "Harry Potter and the Fantasy Adventure Team".**

A bridge above a rushing river, in London. A young boy walks across it, stopping in the middle to stare out across the water. Normal, one would think.

The back of his shirt is bloody. Not so normal.

The boy lets out a pitiful whimper, crumpling against the railings. His back was burning. He had been ganged up on; six kids twice his size had beaten him bloody. When he had returned home, his aunt had shrieked and slammed the door in his face.

The boy's name was Harry Potter. He was ten years old, and he was a freak.

 _Freak._

It was shouted in his face, whispered behind his back.

 _Useless, stupid, ungrateful brat._

Everyone knew it. His aunt and uncle had made sure of it.

 _No one wants you. You should have died with your parents._

 _A burden._

 _Garbage that had to be kept._

Harry whimpers again, and then looks down at the river. The water is dark and probably cold; though spring was coming on the river never really grew warm. It looks very far away from where he's sitting. It looked soft to land on, but the teachers at school insisted that falling on it would be like falling on concrete.

Harry pushes himself to his feet and looks up and down the bridge. There was a storm warning on the telly, so everyone seemed to be staying indoors. He was alone.

He was always alone.

 _We don't want you! Nobody would ever want you!_

No one had ever loved him. Strange things happened around him, things that caused people to get hurt. His aunt said so. She hated him for it, because he put his cousin Dudley in danger.

The blood caking the back of Harry's oversized shirt would beg to differ, but the Dursley family were never the most objective people. Especially when it came to the Potters.

Harry stared down at the water.

 _You should have died with your parents, ungrateful freak..._

 _Worthless..._

 _Unwanted..._

Harry stepped up onto the railing. Tears dripped down his cheeks.

One of his earliest memories was a flash of green light and his mother whispering to him. He treasured those memories because of what he heard. "Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you."

Harry wished, more than once, that he could stay that way forever. That he could be like sleeping beauty and stay in an eternal slumber, wrapped in his mother's embrace.

His mother and father were sleeping...and they were the only ones who loved him...no one wanted him around here...

He was a freak...he didn't belong...

So it was time to go...

Harry took a deep breath and jumped.

However, when he jumped, instead of falling into the river, he flashed away in a big bright light.

When he landed, he was already unconscious, just barely alive.

Fortunately, Harry's savior wasn't too far away. She was an anthropomorphic panther with a beehive hairdo, oddly enough. This was Panthy, a member of the Fantasy Adventure Team. Panthy was taking a stroll, and saw Harry's broken form. She was horrified. "OH MY GOODNESS!" she shouted. She rushed to the unconscious child's body, and immediately sat down so she could place him in her lap. She checked for a pulse, and was relieved to find one. She picked him up, held him close, and raced back to the studios.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

In a faraway office, , several silver instruments screamed and smoked. An old man rushed over to them, half-moon glasses askew and panics in his eyes. A moment later, the silver tools shattered.

Albus Dumbledore stared, stuck silent in a moment of shock and horror. He feared that his carefully laid plans were coming apart. A minute later, he was rushing over to the floo and transporting himself to Little Whining.

He went to House Number 4 with a speed that belied his age and pounded on the door. A moment later, Petunia Dursley answered the door and yelped when she saw him.

"Where's Harry?" Dumbledore demanded without preamble.

"W-What?"

"WHERE'S YOUR NEPHEW!?"

"I-I don't know!" Petunia sputtered, still sounding angry as though she was the wronged one being intruded upon. "The little brat didn't come home from school today."

Wordlessly, Dumbledore stared at her for a minute before leaving. He called the Aurors.

The search went on for several days, but there was no sign of the little raven-haired boy who lived. It was if he had vanished into thin air.

 **Voila, the first chapter is complete. Bear with me here, it's not easy writing stories like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long. I was trying to figure out how to give Harry an edge at Hogwarts. So, with my good friend Saurusrock625's permission, I'm giving Harry a combination of Danny's Ultimatrix from "Danny Phantom: Ultimate Alien", Danny's Nemetrix from "Dan 10", and the Eds Omnitrixes from "Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Omniversal Heroes". I'm also going to add my own ideas for aliens in this story. So here it is, chapter two of "Harry Potter and the Fantasy Adventure Team".**

* * *

Panthy was racing back to the studios, Harry being held tight in her arms.

Harry, however, opened his eyes slightly, hoping he was in heaven with his mommy and daddy. However, he only saw Panthy's worried expression. Panthy saw him open his eyes. "Don't worry; I'm going to get you some help." She said soothingly.

Harry, assuming she was taking him to his parents, closed his eyes, and smiled slightly. Panthy saw him smile, and thought that it was kind of cute. She already had her own two children, her daughter Ruby and her son Sapphire, so she was more than willing to help a child in need.

It wasn't long before she had gotten back to the studios.

"HELP, ANYONE HELP!" she shouted, hoping for someone to hear her. Fortunately, someone did, her husband, Bagheera. Bagheera is a slender dark gray anthropomorphic panther, with yellow eyes and black pupils, a gray muzzle, pink nose, a pair of numerous whiskers, and black eyebrows.

"Panthy, what's going on?" he asked worriedly. He then saw Harry in her arms. "Who is this, and what happened to him?"

"I was taking a stroll, and he just appeared in a flash of light. I don't know who he is, but he needs serious medical attention." Panthy answered.

"Take him to Jag, and I'll get the Benny, Johnny, Leo, and Rae." Bagheera said. Panthy nodded in agreement, and the two ran into the studios, Panthy rushing towards the Labratory, and Bagheera running to get the team leaders.

* * *

When Panthy got to the medical wing, she was lucky enough to see Jag. Jag is an anthro jaguar, with red hair, red eye brows, and a pink nose. His usual attire consists of a blue collared shirt, white lab coat, beige pants, and black shoes.

Normally, Jag lives in Orlando Florida, with the other G.E. predators, but, he decided to drop by for a visit.

"Jag! I need your help!" Panthy pleaded. Jag turned around, and saw Harry in her arms. Needless to say, he was surprised.

"Take him to the operating room. I'll do everything I can." He said quickly.

Panthy complied, and headed for the operating room, with Jag not too far behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bagheera was looking for Benny, Johnny, Leo, and Rae. It wasn't long before he saw them in the living room.

Benny resembles a cross between an ox and a lion. He wears a red cape and a purple loin cloth. He is also covered in light brown fur.

Leo is an anthro lion, with a mane that goes down to his chest. His fur is brown and cream colored on his muzzle, toes, and stomach. His fur is a darker brown on the tip of his tale and mane.

Johnny is an anthro lion with golden fur. His attire consists of a red hoodie, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

Rae is an anthro lioness. Her attire consists of a plaid vest, a white shirt, light blue jeans, and a red pendant. She has Faun patterned hair on the top of her head and on the tip of her tail.

"Guys, come quickly! Panthy found a child in the woods, and he's hurt badly!" Bagheera shouted.

"Where are they now?" Benny asked.

"I had her go to the medical wing to see if Jag could do anything to save his life." Bagheera answered.

The leaders of the fantasy adventure team nodded, and ran to the medical wing, with Bagheera leading the way.

* * *

Back in the lab, Jag was working hard, trying to save Harry's life. He was appalled at the condition the child was in. Whoever had done this, he was going to have words with them.

* * *

Panthy was currently pacing in the waiting room. She was waiting for the results on the child she had saved. She didn't have to pace for long, because she heard the doors open, and Bagheera, Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae burst through them.

"How is he?" asked Bagheera.

"I don't know. Jag still hasn't come out of the operating room yet." Panthy answered. Her eyes then started to water. "Oh Bagheera, what if he doesn't make it?"

"He will make it. This is Jag we're talking about. He helped Trent's cancer, remember?" Bagheera said, hoping to calm his frantic wife.

"Perhaps, I could be of some assistance?"

Everyone turned around, but couldn't see anyone.

"Down here."

They looked down, and saw one of the strangest things they had ever seen. And coming from them, that's saying something!

It was a small man that looked like a cross between a human, and some kind of amphibious animal. Maybe a toad. He had grey skin, two long appendages on his upper lip that seemed to act as a mustache. He had three toes on each foot, and had four fingers on each hand. His clothing consisted of a cross between a roman battle dress, and a toga. But the thing that caught their attention the most, was the fact that this guy was only six inches tall.

"Greetings. I heard your cries of anguish, and came as soon as possible! Tell me, what seems to be the problem?" asked the strange frog man.

Everyone had explained the situation to the frog man.

"I see. This is a problem." The frog man said.

"Well, can you help us? More importantly, who are you?" Johnny asked.

The man let out a friendly chuckle from hearing these questions. In all of the excitement, he completely forgot to introduce himself.

"My name is Azmuth. And yes, I might be able to help." The now named Azmuth replied.

Before anything else could be said, Jag walked in.

"He's stable now. I did everything I could. He's going to wake up soon, but he's far from healthy." Jag said, with a dark look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Benny asked.

"There's not an inch of undamaged skin. He has bruises, scars, cuts, several of which are infected, and…" Jag said, but paused at the end, trying to control his emotions.

"And what?" Panthy asked. She was nervous as to what Jag was trying to say.

"He has words, carved in his back. I had trouble reading them, but what I could make out were the words 'Freak', 'Stupid', 'Worthless', 'Scum', and 'Garbage'."

At this, Benny and Leo almost vomited, Johnny fainted, Panthy and Rae broke down in tears, and Bagheera was speechless. Azmuth was enraged. Galvan children were precious, and to abuse one was only punishable with a death sentence.

"Can we see him?" Panthy asked after she calmed down.

"Yes, but I recommend only two at a time." Jag replied.

"I'll go." Said Azmuth and Panthy at the same time.

"Wait, who're you?" Jag asked, finally asked.

"I am Azmuth, and I am here to help."

Jag nodded.

"Alright, head on in."

* * *

When Harry woke up, he was in a white room. He had no idea where he was. He only remembered the friendly face that he thought was taking him to his mommy and daddy. Wait, where was his mommy and daddy?

"Alright, head on in."

Harry looked up, and saw the nice lady he saw earlier, and a strange frog man enter the room.

"Hello little one. How are you?" Panthy asked.

"Fine. Where am I?" Harry asked.

"In the LKHFF studio medical wing. When I found you, you were hurt badly." Panthy explained.

"I'm, alive?" Harry asked, tearing up.

"Yes. Why are you upset?" Panthy asked worriedly.

"I-I didn't want to be a-alive. I w-wanted to b-be with my mommy and daddy again." Harry said, as the dam that held back his pain broke, and he just let the tears flow.

Panthy immediately rushed forward, holding Harry close, trying to calm him down.

"Why would you want to die?" Panthy asked.

"Because no one wants me, I'm just a freak, and freaks don't deserve to live." Harry sobbed out. This was hammered into his head daily by the Dursleys.

Azmuth was now red with anger. He had heard about these kinds of situations before, but one that made a child wish to DIE instead of find his own path in life was simply unacceptable to him! He made his decision right then and there!

"Child, I have an offer for you."

Harry had calmed down enough to hear Azmuth.

"What? Also, who're you?"

Azmuth had chuckled again. He really needed to learn to start introducing himself.

"I am Azmuth. Might I ask what your name is, before I make the offer?"

"Harry James Potter. But you can call me freak, everyone else does."

Azmuth had narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Well I'm not like everyone else. My entire species is similar. You see, I am an intelligent life form called a Galvan from the planet Galvan Mark II. I am a scientist there, and created a device that would allow another being to 'walk a mile in another species shoes'. I have such a device with me, and would like to make you an offer, Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked shyly.

"Well, for one thing I needed to give it to someone. I already gave a similar model to someone else. That, and it'll finish healing you."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, really." Azmuth asked. That was when he had a theory. "Harry, why did everyone think you were a freak?"

"I made things fly, changed the color of people's hair, freaky stuff like that." Harry answered sadly.

"I knew it. Harry, you're a wizard!" Azmuth said.

"A wizard?"

"Yes. I did some research into your planet, and found an entire hidden society, hidden from the rest of the world. Granted, it's not a great one, always babbling about blood purity, but it explains those spouts of accidental magic." Azmuth explained.

Harry tensed up at the last word.

"Something wrong?" Panthy asked.

"That words forbidden. I get hit for saying that word." Harry said meekly.

"You mean magic? Who told you that?" Azmuth asked.

"Uncle Vernon." Harry answered. "Please don't send me back to him."

"Not going to happen. He'll have to get through me first." Panthy said, holding Harry close.

"That's right. And if somehow gets through her, you'll have this to defend yourself with." Azmuth said. He activated a device, and in a bright flash of light, a device that looked big enough to cover half of Harry's forearm was teleported to their location. It was primarily green with a white hourglass against a black background and a white jaw like design surrounding it on the faceplate, and there were two buttons on the sides.

"This device is known as the Alphatrix. I built it by combining the Ultimatrix that my ex-assistant built, and the Nemetrix, a device that contains predator DNA. It is also connected to the Codon Stream, where all alien DNA is stored. I am giving it to you, Harry. And in exchange, I want you to train with your aliens, and become a hero!" explained Azmuth.

Harry was in awe of the device, but Azmuth wasn't finished.

"As a bonus, it will prevent anymore spouts of accidental magic. As will my next surprise."

Azmuth snapped his fingers, and in a bright flash of light, another being was in the room. It looked like a cross between dog and a dinosaur. It had a blue colored body with black stripes. It also had a dinosaur like skull with a jagged upper jaw, red eyes and pointed ears, a small pointed chain of plates protruding from its spine, which extends to form a short tail. Finally, it had three pointed toes on each leg and its hind legs are larger than its fore legs.

"This is an Anubian Baskurr. I did some research about wizards and witches, the female term, and read that some of them have an animal, that they call their 'familiar'. Familiar bonds give the wizard or witch a boost in their magic, while the animal develops a much longer life span. I figured this would be an adequate familiar." Explained Azmuth.

The Anubian Baskurr walked up to Harry, and sniffed him cautiously. It then gave the canine equivalent of smile, and started licking Harry's face. Harry was giggling uncontrollably, never feeling this happy in his entire life. The Anubian Baskurr eventually stopped, and snuggled into Harry, and promptly fell asleep. Harry snuggled it back, with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad the little lady likes you." Azmuth replied.

"It's a girl?" Harry asked surprisingly.

"Yes. Do you have a name for her?" Azmuth asked.

Harry thought about, and came up with a name for his new pet.

"Her name is Artemis." He said, while scratching per ear, making her kick in her sleep.

"That's a lovely name Harry." Panthy said, rubbing the child head. Harry giggled in response.

"Well, I best be on my way. Have you considered my offer?" Azmuth asked.

"Yes. I will be a hero!" Harry said, as he placed the Alphatrix on his wrist. A surge of green energy then pulsed through Harry's body, healing all of the damage the Dursleys had done over the years. When it reached his forehead, Harry felt immense pain. Suddenly, an unworldly screech erupted from it, and eventually, what looked like a dark green human fetus burst out. Artemis woke up when she heard the screech, and saw the fetus come out of Harry's forehead. She started barking at it, and bit its leg, holding it in place.

"Over here girl!" Azmuth called, holding a glass jar. Artemis nodded, and threw the fetus into the jar. Azmuth slammed it shut, trapping the creature inside. It struggled to break free, but Azmuth held on tight.

Harry decided now was a good time as any to try out the Alphatrix. He turned the dial, and selected an alien. He then slammed down on the Alphatrix, and was transformed in a flash of green light.

The other team members heard the commotion, and rushed in. What they saw was Azmuth struggling to keep a weird creature in a jar, a dino dog guarding Panthy, and what appeared to be a huge, orange dog the size of a car, with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His teeth were very defined and stick out of his mouth. It had no eyes, and had three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. The Alphatrix symbol was located on his chest.

* * *

 **Alphatrix Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Vulpimancer**

 **Given Name: Wildmutt**

 **Native mainly to the planet Vulpin and the Null Void, Vulpimancers are a powerful race of aliens. Contrary to popular belief, Vulpimancers do have a language. It's just far too complex for the Alphatrix's Universal Translator to comprehend. They are also incapable of speaking English. They may look like a mix of foxes and gorillas, but Vulpimancers are something else entirely.**

 **Vulpimancers can grow to be twice the size of a pickup truck when fully mature, and they have the physical strength to back it up. Vulpimancers are pack hunters preferring to flank their prey from all directions, but they were no pushovers on their own either. When on their own, a Vulpimancer will overwhelm its prey with physical strength and dozens of deadly combos. They can also shoot their quills as a weak, but useful mid to long range attack. Since Vulpimancers don't have eyes, they use the 'gills' on their necks as scent receptors to detect the pheromones and body heat of prey.**

 **But when infected with an Earth cold virus, these 'gills' will end up clogged with mucus thus rendering them blind and vulnerable. They also aren't that smart, as they are more instinct prone than most other species.**

* * *

Wildmutt rushed to Azmuth's aid, grabbing the jar in his jaws, and shaking it around. The fetus was now unconscious.

Azmuth, knowing that this was Harry walked up to him.

"Good work Harry." He said.

Wildmutt smiled, but then turned back into Harry. He then returned the jar to Azmuth.

"I'll take this with me to my home planet, I want to make sure this is what I think it is. I'll let you know what it is after words." Azmuth said.

"Could someone tell me what's going on here?" Leo asked.

"I have given the child my latest invention, the Alphatrix. It's quite similar to your time omnitrix." Azmuth answered.

"How do you know about the time omnitrix?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"I built it. It was supposed to allow you to go to different time periods, to learn what things were like back then." Azmuth explained.

"So, now what?" Benny asked.

"Well, I was going to ask Harry if he would like me and Bagheera to adopt him, as our son." Panthy said.

Everyone, even Artemis's, jaws dropped to the ground.

"Panthy, are you sure?" Bagheera asked. While he wouldn't mind adopting another child into their family, he wanted to make sure if his wife was sure.

"I am. He needs a family, and we can give it to him." Panthy replied.

"Well, if you're sure, then so am I. Not like I could've changed your mind anyway." Bagheera said with a knowing smirk.

"You really want to adopt me?" Harry asked.

"Yes we do. Do you want us to adopt you?" Panthy asked.

Harry's eyes watered with tears of happiness.

"Yes, I do." He said. He then embraced his new mother in a hug, which was returned full heartedly. Bagheera then walked up. "Come on Panthy, don't hog our son." He said with a smile.

Harry then embraced his new father, which was again returned.

Everyone smiled at the sight, even Johnny who had regained consciousness a few seconds ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall was rushing towards Albus Dumbledore's office, with news on Harry Potter's whereabouts.

Minerva is a tall, rather severe-looking woman, who normally wears emerald green robes or her favorite tartan pattern. She also wore a pointed hat cocked to one side, and always had a very prim expression.

"Albus! We found him!" she exclaimed when she got there.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked. He needed Harry to be his pawn, so that his plans could be completed.

"He's in Manhattan, New York, in America." She answered.

"Is that so?"

Dumbledore and Minerva turned around, and saw Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge, and his Undersecretary, Delores Umbridge.

Cornelius Fudge was described as "portly little man," with rumpled grey hair. He was recognizable by his lime green bowler hat, which he usually wore or held and often wore a pinstriped cloak, but not exclusively.

Delores Umbridge is a short squat woman resembling a large pale toad. She had a broad, flabby face, a wide, slack mouth, and little neck. Her eyes were bulging and pouchy, and in her mousy brown hair she often wore a black velvet bow.

"So, the Potter boy is in America, is he? Delores, go and take back what belongs to England!" Cornelius commanded.

"Of course Minister, I'll bring some Dementors, just in case." Delores replied, in a sickly little girl voice.

"Excellent idea! Bring some Aurors as well, while you're at it." Cornelius replied.

Delores nodded, and apparated away.

"Minister Fudge, you can't be serious! Harry isn't anyone's property, he's a human being!" Minerva exclaimed.

Cornelius, however, ignored her, thinking how it could help his career if the Ministry brings back the boy who lived.

Oh, if only he knew what was going to happen when Delores got there.

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long. Like I said, a lot of planning is going into this story. I already have a good playlist for the Alphatrix, and a second familiar in mind. I can't anything about the latter, but I will tell you Harry's starting playlist:**

 **Vaxasaurian (Gigantosaur)**

 **Vulpimancer (Wildmutt)**

 **Panuncian (Terror Tiger)**

 **Tyrannopede (Silk Shooter)**

 **Appolexian (Rath)**

 **Vladat (Nocturne)**

 **Necrofriggian (Frozen Tundra)**

 **Thep Khufan (Snare-Oh)**

 **Conductoid (Feedback)**

 **Arachnochimp (Arachnikong)**

 **Oh, and I need your opinion. During the battle in the next chapter, I plan on having one of three things happen:**

 **One of the team members gets hurt during the battle by Delores, and she gets beaten by Rath.**

 **Panthy gets knocked out from a spell from Delores that she took for Harry, and Harry turns into Gigantosaur, and attacks her without mercy.**

 **He ends up using one of his ultimate forms to finish the battle.**

 **I'll put up a poll on my page, temporarily replacing the current poll. The winner is the way I'm going to go. See you guys again soon!**


End file.
